Out of the Mist
by Butterfly Thoughts
Summary: Sesshoumaru has a new traveling companion. Will they become more? What is her true goal? R&R Please! SesshyOC Beware! This story does have adult themes! I own nothing but the OC.


_**Out of the Mist**_

**_By: Butterfly Thoughts_**

_Chapter 1_

_Beka sat kneeling as she gazed with hazy leaf green eyes into a scrying mirror at an image not yet presented to her. Her pitch-black hair was braided and arranged atop her head in the fashion of a flower. Bangs fell haphazardly on her forehead, threatening to fall in her eyes and her sleek well-toned body was encased in a mere shroud type robe. She was on the bank of the river just up the way from her house, this being the place she always went to for privacy when she preformed majick. Faintly she could smell the aroma of the wild flowers and berries that littered the banks as she concentrated on her task. The crickets were chirping frantically, probably due to the atmosphere being so charged with her energies as she worked her spell. At a mere fifteen, she was already a quite powerful and accomplished sorceress, having started practicing majick when she was only a small child. _

_She was a well-known witch of her time and was feared by most people who knew of her. She would often hear of mothers telling their small children that if they did not behave that she would come for them. She was delighted that she was considered a modern day boogieman. She had used her powers to terrorize the people around her for the better part of her practicing of majicks. She adored the look of fear in a person's eyes when they crossed her path. In the beginning, the high priests and priestesses of the craft apposed her and even went as far as to send their covens to war with her. Try as they might however, they had never been successful in bringing her down; they had never been capable of stopping her. She had slain hundreds of the apposing forces, and even had went as far as to feed on the blood of many of the fallen priests and priestesses who had been foolish enough to go up against her. She quite enjoyed it all; the looks on their faces, the taste of the fear in their blood, the screaming and begging for mercy. They all had found out by the time she was ten that there was no use in apposing her. Now they all merely steered clear of her as not to provoke her wrath anymore. _

_The wind blew viciously and whipped her robe and bangs about showing just how angered it was on this particular night. Suddenly a picture came in focus through the mirror. Her eyes dilated in the dim light provided by the dark night sky as she peered at the image before her. She saw the half-breed dog demon, Inuyasha, which was pinned to a tree by a spell. She was a guardian of that spell, bound to protect it so he would never be freed. She would often time gaze and check on him to see if he was still trapped. This time she saw a girl with him. As she watched, her eyes constricted and then dilated again. The girl took the arrow out of him, freeing him. Slowly a small scowl of hate and annoyance formed over her lips as her pupils once more constricted to a normal size. _

_She was about to do a variation on a binding spell she had yet to do outside of practice on inanimate objects. She had just gotten to the point she was confident that she had learned this particular trick well enough to use on living beings and thought that this was the perfect time to try this particular version out thusly. She was going to try to bind him and his life force to the tree for eternity. Reaching over next to her on her right she picked up a small dagger and held it above the mirror. Bringing her left hand above the small majickal trinket as well, she cut a small gash in its palm. Tightly squeezing her hand in a fist, she let a few drops of blood trickle down and splash over the mirrors surface. As she seen the ripples on the mirror's surface she grinned in pure delight. She placed the dagger back in its place next to her and picked up a small silver chalice she had already prepared a mixture of herbs and scented oils in and brought it above the mirror. Lowly and softly, she began to chant in an ancient language, blessing the contents of the chalice and the image before her. As she drew a pentagram over both objects with her left hand, she finished the chant and promptly poured what the chalice held on to the blood-splashed mirror. _

_The wind began to thrash about her, howling in rage as it complied with her demands. Flower petals flew this way and that, dancing gracefully on the harsh wind. Debris and sandy earth swirled around on the ground, going all directions before it came to settle over the mirror in a miniature sandstorm. Thunder and lightening filled the air as she stood and took three paces back away from the mirror. Turning her face to the wind she yelled above its roar, demanding her will be done. Then something had gone wrong. Lightening struck again, striking the mirror and breaking it across the middle. Everything fell silent then, as if there had not been a borderline hurricane seconds before. She stood in her place and blinked several times not knowing how to proceed. What had gone wrong with the spell? This was what she did not know, but she most definitely meant to find out the reasons. She had preformed this spell numerous times in practice before, binding objects together and sealing them, and it had always worked correctly. Finally, she sighed and moved to gather her provisions. Kneeling again, she began to pick up the broken mirror, dagger, and chalice. Placing them each in their own soft red velvet cloth, she wrapped them up and said a small cleansing blessing over the three bundles. She then placed the three objects in a white silk satchel as well. She would get a new scrying mirror and try again the next night._

_She stood, straightening her back, shoving away the displeasure of having one of her spells not work. She had an acridic aftertaste in her mouth from the spell going awry, causing her to ponder exactly what the price would be for the mishap. Turning on heels, she began the slow short trudge home. She had not gotten but a mere few steps before the wind picked back up and began to swirl around her like a vortex. She clutched the bundle she carried to her bosom tightly, as if to protect it. With eyes clenched shut tight against the flying earth that threatened to blind her she fell to her knees. Panic crept its way in and settled on her mind vengefully as she coward against the maelstrom, chanting protections all the while. All was then quiet once more. She slowly peeled her eyes open and looked around her. She was speechless to see she was no longer on her riverbank, but instead, was in a great forest. She stood, not knowing where she had been brought by the temper of the abused elements. _

_Sesshoumaru sat grooming his tail at the edge of a stream. He could feel and smell the electricity in the air from powerful sorcery and it was sending his poor fur on end. He could faintly hear the warbling noise of the person's aura whom had casted the majicks and could smell their scent, which he thought was delectable. Whoever the person was, it had to be a female demoness. He could smell the flowers and honey on their skin as well as fresh human blood, which caused him to think that perhaps they had done a sacrifice. A small appreciative noise escaped his throat as he sat back, leaning on his left elbow. He let his eyes close as his mind came up with different variations of what the female would possibly look like from the way she smelled. Perhaps if he were to meet her, he could somehow enlist her aid to find his father's tomb. His servant, Jakin, was not very reliable in finding it, having failed him several times already. He then sat back up and went back to cleaning his long white furry tail. Perhaps he could even persuade the female to bed with him if she was anything as his mind pictured her._

_Beka began to walk about taking in her new surroundings. Wondering where she was, she began to search for a way out of the thick foliaged area. After what seemed like an hour or so of just walking around trying to find a way out of the trees, she spotted in the distance a man bent over a stream in a small clearing cleaning what looked like a long fluffy white boa at the time. She took note of how he was dressed in what appeared to her to be a Feudal era kimono of white and red with a yellow waist sash. She could faintly see small symbols upon his face and could quite clearly see his ears were pointed much like a Doberman's ears. Knowing the man was obviously not human, she began her approach ever so slowly and carefully. She had had dealings with demons before; she knew this man was one himself and did not know what temperament he would have towards her and her intrusion. Once she was close enough to her liking she sat down in the kneeling position once more to watch him a bit longer before she decided on whether or not to intrude on him to find out where she was. She then noted what she had mistook as a boa was actually a tail, and to this she had to raise an eyebrow. What kind of a demon was he?_

_Sesshoumaru could smell the scent and feel the presence of the female quite powerfully now. He knew she had come upon him. He glanced over in her direction and had to smile at what he saw. It was merely a young human, which was quite surprising to him. Usually only demon sorcerers were that powerful, but here a young human girl was the culprit behind the majick. He slightly turned where he sat to look at the girl full on. He could smell the lingering rancid trace of fear on her, which caused him to smile further. She apparently became frightened by something going wrong with the spell she had just casted. He had felt the undeniable backlashing surge of the spell going wrong. For a long moment, he watched her as she watched him in turn. Finally, he stood and walked over to her, wrapping his long tail around his shoulder to keep it from dragging on the ground as he did so. "I am Sesshoumaru, a dog demon. What is your name, young one?" he asked in a soft tone, his curiosity of the girl completely seizing him. Now that he was upon her and could see her features more clearly, he thought she looked a great deal like a demoness he had known a while back._

_Beka looked at the demon for a long moment. She took in his attire now that he was right up on her. He wore a sword at his side that looked as if it had seen better days, but she could feel the power it emitted and had to respect it even though it did look rather old and battered. Her eyes traced the long bushy tail draped over one shoulder until it disappeared behind him. The armor he wore on his chest looked as if it had come from another demon, perhaps one he had defeated in battle. Her eyes came up to rest on his face and take in the sight of the markings better. There was a crescent moon on his forehead at the third eye and reddish purple stripes on each of his cheeks, hands, and arms that looked much like a tiger's stripes. Finally, she bowed her head respectfully to the demon and introduced herself. _

"_I am called Thalyessa, it is my majickal name, or even Thally for short, call me which ever you want."_

_This made Sesshoumaru smile more earnestly. He was a bit surprised by the fact the girl had given herself the majickal name she had, it was the name of the demoness. "Mmm, I see. You have quite the powerful and royal name, Thalyessa. I knew the one whom you took your name after. She was the most powerful sorceress and demoness in all the lands, as well as a friend and ally of mine. Most of the demons around venerated her as their Queen." Sesshoumaru knelt down before the girl and studied her for a moment, letting her scent invade his sensitive nostrils. "You are not from here, are you?" he then asked._

_Beka shook her head and looked around. "I was brought here by a spell that for some odd reason went wrong. I was merely trying to time gaze as I have many times before. This time, though, I was also doing a binding spell at the same time. Could you tell me where I am?"_

_Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and then nodded. "You are in the Feudal Era, in Japan."_

_Beka gaped at the answer, and was certain her face went as white as the demon's hair and clothes. "F…feudal Japan…?" she exclaimed as her mind raced to grasp the meaning of the newfound knowledge of her surroundings. The spell had brought her to the time of Inuyasha. 'Damn, how could I have gotten it so wrong…' she thought._

"_Yes. You are apparently from the 21st century, correct?"_

_Beka shook her head still trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened to her in the past few hours. "I am from the 22nd century." She thought for a moment longer before commenting aloud; "Damn…what the hell did I do wrong? What the hell happened to send me back so far in the past… maybe I should not have used my own blood…" she pondered aloud._

"_That I can assure you I do not know. Any form of time majick is unstable though, even gazing. As you said, you were also doing another type of spell at the same time that called for blood and you used your own." He took in the gash on her left hand and lifted an eyebrow. He took her hand in his own and brought it up to lick the blood off. "I do not know much about majick but I know enough to know that mixing time majick with any other spells is a very unpredictable and dangerous affair." He examined the cut a bit until he was satisfied it was not deep enough for dressing and then let it go. He liked this girl; she was powerful. Her blood was quite delicious and the scent of it was rather alluring. He could over look the fact that she was a human for those facts. Any other human he would have probably slain by now, but something about this one was stilling his hand. Perhaps it was the fact she reminded him in looks and scent of the true Thalyessa from whom she took the name. "You are not the first female from around that era to grace our period. There is another, Kagome, whom travels here through a sacred well via the powers of a sacred jewel. She is from the 21st century however."_

_Beka reeled further. She was not the only one from her time to be brought here. She had to wonder if the stupid girl who had released Inuyasha was the other girl from her time as well. What was going on? "Sesshoumaru…" she began, rolling the name over her tongue, trying to taste the meaning of the name. She had the distinct feeling she had heard the name before. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "You have a brother, named Inuyasha, don't you?" she asked in a careful voice._

_Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side. "I do, indeed. How is it you know of him?" _

"_I see him often, in my mirror when I time gaze. He was sealed to a tree not far from here. He has been freed, though. I just saw it in the mirror, as I was time gazing. I believe that is what broke it…," she said as she absently undid the silk and velvet that the mirror was in. As she laid the revealed contents of the bundle out before her on the ground, she picked the mirror up and looked at it. _

"_Hmm, it broke as you saw it? Then it was on him you were tying to place the other spell?" he asked and seen her nod. "Then that is why it broke and that must be why a portal was opened and you were brought here. A scrying mirror is a dangerous tool, if they are broken in any way, they tend to wreak havoc."_

"_Mmm, I know. The last one I had that broke on me my house got flooded by the aftermath." Beka sighed heavily as she rewrapped the trinket and replaced it in the satchel. Again, she looked up at the demon before her, studying him closely for a moment. "Do you know where I can find a replacement or how I could possibly get back to my time period?"_

"_The mirror yes, I can point you to a new one, getting you home, well that is another story. Besides, why leave before you have the chance to see what this era has to offer you?"_

"_No offence, but I don't think this era would have anything to offer me that I could not attain in my own."_

"_Hmm, we will see. You are apparently stuck here until you can figure out how to reverse the majick that brought you here, and I am in need of some help finding a certain tomb. It could be quite fruitful for both of us if you were to accompany me in my travels for a while. If you aid me in my search I would be more then glad to aid you in yours."_

_Beka thought about the half-requesting, half-demanding tone of his voice. There was an underlying promise to his stature that made a shiver run a course up her spine to settle at the hairline at the base of her skull. She had to admit to herself, he was quite attractive and the insinuations in his body language and the way he spoke now were making her heart race away with her. She could feel the demon's energy fluctuating as well as her own, as if their energies and auras were dancing together. A smirk formed on her lips as she tilted her head. "What, pray tell, would you expect me to do for you besides help you find the tomb? I have had dealings with demons before, so I know that there is always an ulterior motive besides the one stated. Not to mention, I know all to well that they usually want very particular favors."_

_Sesshoumaru smiled impishly at the girl. He was impressed by how perceptive of his attraction to her she obviously was. With a small sigh, he leaned forward, grazing his lips against the left side of her neck slightly. The automatic arousal the small gesture caused the girl invaded his nose causing him to let out a small pleasured groan. Bringing his lips up to her ear as he cupped the back of her head with his right hand he whispered; "I shall ask nothing of you but to help me as I will help you. Anything else that transpires between us will happen purely because you wish it to, dear Thalyessa." He then nuzzled his nose against her neck and moaned as the arousal exuding from her became even greater. "I do not demand such things as other demons might from humans, I am far more self respectful then that. If you want to do such implied 'favors' for me then so be it. I will not ask for them nor demand them, however." As he finished his words, he placed a small chased kiss on her cheek and stood. "First and foremost, you will need new attire, so you will fit in this era better and be better protected from the elements on our travels. A village not far from here trades and sells goods. Perhaps we could find you a befitting outfit of clothes there." Reaching his hand down to help her up he had to smile. The girl was flushed and still quite aroused from how close he had gotten to her, which told him she perhaps would indeed want to do 'favors' for him. A gust of wind blew through the trees and tousled the robe she wore, baring a rather perfect breast with an erect nipple to his gaze. _

_Beka flushed even further as she grabbed the flimsy robe and held it in place. Shyly she reached up and took his hand, standing with ease. "Yes, perhaps I should get something better to wear then a ceremonial shroud. As you seen, the ritual called for only the shroud to be worn" she said and smiled embarrassedly as a wave of heat flooded through her as she seen him nod. The grin on his face was enough to make anyone blush, she thought, from the pure fact that it gave away that he had liked what he had seen. She picked up the bundle of majickal tools and prepared to leave._

"_Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied with a silky chuckle as he hooked his arm about her waist and began to walk with her. After they had made a bit of headway, he turned to look at the girl beside him. He slightly squeezed her with the arm that was about her waist and smiled. "By the way, Thalyessa, how old are you? You look quite young to be such a powerful sorceress."_

"_Hmm," Beka asked as she looked over to her traveling companion. She could barely think straight from the feeling of his arm about her so affectionately, especially since they had only just met. However, she had to admit to herself that it felt as though she had known him for the better part of her life already. "Oh, I'm fifteen," she said and averted her gaze back to the path they were on, trying hard to suppress the feelings stirring in her from the contact between them._

"_A mere fifteen year old human should not be as powerful as you are. Not even the priestesses and priests are as powerful as you in their old age." Sesshoumaru remarked as he was taken by the girl even further. She was indeed quite young, too young to have the power she held inside of herself. "Perhaps you have weakened demon blood in you. You do look a great deal like the demoness Thalyessa that I knew. She had a daughter if I am not mistaken, so perhaps you are a descendant of her." That was more then likely, as well as likely the reason for her power, he thought. It was the only thing in which made sense. However, she could very well be the reincarnation of the demoness as well. _

"_Mmm perhaps it is, but then again perhaps it is not. All I know is that I feel a connection to the demoness I named myself for, the one you apparently knew while she still lived. That was the reason I took the name." Beka then fell silent for a few moments and then let out a sigh. "There is a legend in my family. It states that every other generation will be blessed with the powers of the Great Demoness, of Thalyessa. I was the first-born female of this generation, so that is why I took on the name Thalyessa. Whether or not I am of her blood I do not know, but I do know that my family is directly connected to her somehow. That is, if the legend is talking about the same Thalyessa that you knew, and if the legend is true."_

_Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. A smile then crept its way back on his lips. "She was the only Thalyessa whom was a demoness and sorceress in these times, thus far at least. Plus it is apparent that the legend is true, you are the living proof." He then let out a chuckle. "Your scent is even like her's was." The scent and presence of Jakin invaded his senses suddenly and he looked up ahead on the path to see the toad demon waiting for him. "Ah, we have another companion for our travels." He pointed to the toad and seen her follow its direction. "That is Jakin, my servant."_

_Beka took in the sight of the toad demon before them. As they approached him, she saw he wore the clothes of a monk and had to stifle a laugh. Her eyes then went to the staff he was carrying and she let out a small gasp. She instantly was drawn to the staff. She wanted to take it in her hands, wanted to trace her fingers over the carved heads of the woman and man that made the top of it. She wanted to draw it. She was so mesmerized by it that she did not register they had stopped walking. As she stood and stared at the piece of art that was the toad's staff, it turned on its own to look at her with the female face. She could distinctively hear it sigh towards her, as if it was relieved of her presence before it._

_Sesshoumaru took in the sight of the girl's intrigue with the staff, as well as the staff's reaction to her, and smiled brightly. He heard Jakin grumbling on about how he had left the toad and went off on his own again. "Jakin, quiet yourself. It is rude to whine like that in the presence of a female, especially when you have not been introduced. May I also remind you that you are in my service, not me in yours?" He shook his head with a sigh. "You see, this is why I asked you to join me, the toad is hardly of any use to me anymore." _

"_Hmm," Beka asked as her enthrallment of the staff was broken. She glanced over to the dog demon and smiled softly. "He seems to just be worried for you and your welfare to me," Beka replied as she stooped to look the toad in the eyes. "I am called Thalyessa, Thally for short. Now, this staff, it is quite beautiful. I would very much love to perhaps draw or paint it one day soon, if that would be okay with you." As she said this, the staff flew away from the toad and came right up to her. She could hear it whispering to her and wondered if the other two could as well._

"_What? The staff…it speaks! But you are not but a mere human girl, what powers do you have to sway such a powerful staff?" Jakin demanded to know of the human._

"_Jakin, she is a sorceress, and every bit as powerful as the demoness she named herself after for her majicks. The staff obviously likes her more then it does you right now." Sesshoumaru glared down at the toad servant the displeasure in his actions and words all to clear on his fair features. "It is speaking to you, Thalyessa. What does it say?" he asked as he crouched next to her, placing his left hand lightly on her shoulder._

_Beka glanced over to him and then turned her gaze back to the staff. "It says 'What you seek is always seen, yet remains hidden to even its protector'. I am taking it that it speaks of the tomb you are looking for. It is also saying that 'The truth lies behind the golden eyes, where the sadness deep within will drown even the most powerful of wills'."_

"_I see," Sesshoumaru replied as he stood. "Try to take the staff, Thalyessa. See if it will allow you to wield it."_

"_But Lord Sesshoumaru, the staff belongs to me!" Jakin whined._

"_Silence, Jakin, do not be so rude to our new traveling companion and friend."_

"_Yes my Lord, forgive me, Lady Thalyessa, for my rudeness. It will not happen again, I assure you."_

_Beka waved the toad aside absently as she reached out towards the staff. As she did this, the staff changed positions and was now looking at her with the male face. He too was whispering to her, stating his approval of her and disapproval of the toad. A smile crept on her lips as she closed the distance and grasped the staff's handle. A heavily relieved sigh escaped it and she turned to face Sesshoumaru. "It approves of me being its handler more so then it did the toad. It told me the reason you have been unsuccessful in finding the tomb with it." She looked at the toad and sneered. "It doesn't like you. That is why it has led you astray every time you try and use it to find the tomb of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father." She let out an amused laugh at the toad. "It will not show you because it finds you unworthy of wielding it. I cannot say I blame it either. You may be a demon, but you are not powerful enough to be honored by having such a majickal tool."_

_Sesshoumaru almost literally grinned from ear to ear at the girl's words. He was coming to like her more and more as the time ticked by. "Perhaps if you were to try and use it, it would show us the way to the tomb. Jakin, you will have to find something else to use, I want Thalyessa to use the staff for a while."_

_Jakin bowed his head in defeat. "Yes, my Lord, as you wish."_

_Beka looked at Sesshoumaru again and smiled. "Shall we continue on our way then?" she asked as she let loose of the staff for it to go where it wanted. It merely floated next to her showing it was compliable to her demands and would follow her instead of having her follow it. She seen him nod and blushed slightly as he placed his arm back about her waist as they began to walk again. She noted that Jakin the toad was following behind them somewhat. She turned her face to look at him and seen the questioning in his eyes as he looked at Sesshoumaru's arm around her. She raised an eyebrow at him and he ducked his head low as he followed silently in tow. "How far is the village you were talking about earlier?" she asked as she returned her attention to the dog demon._

"_Mmm, it is only a short way away now. We will be there shortly. Jakin, when we get to the village you will aid Thalyessa in finding some attire that suites her. Is that understood?" he asked with out looking back at the toad._

"_Yes my Lord. Perhaps if Lady Thalyessa was to tell me what her favorite colors and style of dress is, I would be better equipped with the knowledge to do such a task. I fear my sense of attire is poorly lacking, especially when it comes to female clothing and tastes." Jakin answered, trying to suck up to his master and his new female friend. 'Such a powerful name that human has, and it is only fitting, she looks like Thalyessa. She seems to be just as powerful as well,' he thought to himself. 'She already has Lord Sesshoumaru under her spell, and he could not have known her before he disappeared today to go off on his own again…could he have?' _

_Beka looked around to the toad. "My tastes are simple enough. I will want something with little to no sleeves and preferably pants. I do not particularly like dresses or such. As for my favorite colors, I like reds, pinks, white, black, and purples." She stopped and thought a minute before adding; "If you present me with anything orange I will kill you and Sesshoumaru will be out a servant, is that clear?" she asked in a deadly calm voice._

"_Y…yes my Lady, quite clear. Nothing orange," Jakin stammered._

_Sesshoumaru smiled brightly. "He fears you," he began. "That is a good thing when dealing with him. May I ask why you detest orange so much?" he was very curious about the girl. He could not believe she was merely fifteen. Her body was shaped and built as a grown woman's, a woman who had bared at least one child. Her accent was definitely not a Japanese one either. He would find out exactly where she was from next._

_Beka looked over at him again. "Why do I detest orange? I am allergic to the fruit by the same name. Plus, the color orange to me is like the color red to bulls."_

"_I see, interesting. Your accent is not like others from this area. Where exactly did you live in the future?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_Jakin perked up at the mention of the future. "You did not mention to me she was from the future, Lord Sesshoumaru! How fascinating. Just like that human girl that runs around with Inuyasha."_

_Beka stopped and suddenly turned on Jakin. Crouching down to be eye level with him she glared. "I assure you I am nothing like that little wretch running with that half-breed! Any further remarks on comparing her with me or me to her and I will deal you so much pain you will wish you had never been born, do you hear me you slimy idiotic toad!" she seethed, her eyes turning the same pitch-black color her hair was. She let a deep growl escape her throat as she stared him down._

"_M…my apologies, my Lady, please forgive my stupidity!" Jakin stuttered out as he bowed before the female as lowly as he could. Her wrath was as frightening as Sesshoumaru's ever was._

_Sesshoumaru was certain he could feel heat waves coming from his new companion now. "Amazing…" he awed. "Jakin, I think it would be wise to not speak to her unless she addresses you first, least you do get yourself killed." He went and touched her shoulder, "Thalyessa, shall we continue?" he asked._

_Beka looked at him, her face flushed with anger. She nodded and stood, sending the toad backwards on his ass from shoving him as she did so. "To answer your question, I am from the America's. It is more or less on the other side of the world." She took a few deep breaths and chanted a few mantras silently to calm her. _

"_Intriguing, may I ask why you dislike Kagome so much?" Sesshoumaru asked, still shocked by the level of hatred and anger the other girl had induced in her by mentioning her._

"_Because she released Inuyasha, he was never supposed to be freed. I was a guardian, protecting the spell placed on him to seal him to the tree. I am starting to believe the act was what broke my scrying mirror and sent me back to this time and place. I am also thinking now that it was so I could reseal his sorry ass back to the tree where he belongs." Beka was still quite upset, but she could feel herself relaxing a bit. She knew that it was because Sesshoumaru had replaced his arm about her waist. 'Damn him and the reaction he gets out of my body,' she thought briefly. _

"_I see. We have more in common then we first thought. I want Inuyasha dead you want him resealed to the tree for the rest of time. We both detest that wench traveling with him. We are going to be great friends and allies." Sesshoumaru turned his face to see Jakin trailing a safe distance behind them and then turned his attention back on her. "I must ask you though, not to kill Jakin. You may beat him if he angers you again, but I do not want him to be killed just yet."_

_Beka blushed violently. "Of course, I am sorry I lost my temper like that, I will try and control it better for now on."_

"_No need in that, just do not kill him, he is the only one so far that knows the words to unlock the tomb. We need him for now. After we find the tomb I do not care what you do to him."_

_Beka had to laugh. "I see, well then, I will make sure to at least take it easy on him until then."_

_Sesshoumaru smiled, giving off the silky chuckle of his. He liked this girl immensely. She was quite a lot like the demoness who was her namesake. He seen the break in the trees and smiled further. "We have arrived at the village. It is just beyond the break in the trees up ahead." He stopped and turned to Jakin. "Do not upset Thalyessa further, toad. In fact, do not speak unless it is to ask her if she likes a particular piece of clothing. I will wait at the edge of the village while you escort her to find her some decent attire." He then turned to look at the girl again. "If there is anything else you find that you wish to have, Jakin will get it for you." With that, he sauntered off to find a good spot to rest at until they returned. He watched as they walked on ahead to the village and the smile returned. He saw the staff stop a little ways before entering the village to wait for her to return as he did. _

_Jakin followed the girl cautiously as they entered the village. He spotted the place they would need to go to get her a decent kimono or what ever she decided she would like to have. "Lady Thalyessa, this hut over here is where you will find the clothing," he fearfully remarked as he veered to the shack. He noted she was right beside him as he entered the small building. He spotted the woman who made the clothes and nodded to her. "Greetings, Lady Thalyessa here would like to attain some of your goods. Something with very little sleeves, red, black, pink, white, or purple is the acceptable colors to her."_

_The woman looked down at the toad demon and then the human girl. The girl was either nobility or a very powerful sorcerer to have a demon as a henchman and servant. She nodded and with out saying anything started to riffle through some clothing. Soon she produced a black kimono that had little flowers through out it in the other indicated colors and was virtually sleeveless. "Is this to the Lady's liking?" the woman asked, addressing it more to the toad then the girl. _

_Beka nodded and took the kimono to look at it better. "This is beautiful crafting and detail." She held the kimono up to her and had to smile. It would hug her frame perfectly. "Do you by chance have any pants that would fit me? Leather preferably?" She seen the woman nod and produce a pair of dark brown leather pants. She took them, held them to her, and smiled wickedly. They would fit her snuggly, which she liked. She then spotted a black top that she fell in love with and picked it up. Again, holding it to her form she seen it would fit and chuckled. "I will take these and the kimono. I also am in need of a scrying mirror, would you know where I could possible find one, perhaps in the village?" she asked as she nudged Jakin on the head to pay the woman for the clothes. _

_Jakin jumped at the sudden touch from the girl. He seen her nod towards the woman and bowed his head. He took his purse from the inside fold of his robes and counted out the price for the clothes. He took note that the girl's feet were bare as well and sighed. "Lady Thalyessa, should we get you a pair of shoes as well, or do you prefer to go barefoot?" he asked._

"_No shoes. I prefer to feel the ground under my feet." Beka then turned back to the woman and smiled awaiting her reply._

"_I am sorry my Lady, but there is no where in this village that you could get such a majickal tool." The woman nodded to the toad as she took the money. The girl was a sorceress if she was in need of a scrying mirror. She silently counted it quickly and noted the bonus. She smiled brightly and thanked him for his kindness. "Is there anything else I can get the young Lady?"_

_Beka seen Jakin turn to ask her if there was something else. She smiled and looked at the woman. "I am sure this will be good enough, though I shall need a place to change."_

_The woman nodded and motion towards the back part of the room, which lead into another room closed off by a drape. "Of course, right through there, my Lady."_

_Beka smiled and walked to the back room. As the curtain fell back into place, she shrugged the robe off. She then promptly remembered she wore nothing beneath it. She shrugged, not caring. She hardly wore undergarments anyway. She pulled the pants on and purred at how snug they were, and then put on the top. She grinned brightly at how much of her cleavage was shown off by the garment. 'If Sesshoumaru doesn't approve of this, then the demon is blind,' she thought ruefully. She then gathered her things and exited the room. _

"_They fit perfectly for my tastes. Are you the one who makes them?" she asked as she went back over to the woman._

"_Yes my Lady, I am. Thank you for your words of appreciation."_

"_Don't mention it, you deserve them. Jakin, I would like art supplies if that is okay."_

_Jakin sighed, and nodded. "Whatever you would like is fine, Lady Thalyessa. We have plenty of money."_

_Beka smiled brightly. "Is there somewhere in the village I could get such supplies?"_

_The woman nodded and went to a chest. "I sell paint and canvas, as well as brushes." The woman took out of the chest an array of paints and different sized canvas, as well as different sized brushes and laid them out for the girl to look over._

"_I would like a vial of each color paint, one of each sized brush, and hmm, three large canvases, two medium, and a small one."_

_The woman nodded and gathered the mentioned things, wrapping them in a cloth so they would not be ruined. As she turned to hand the merchandise to its new owner the toad gave her a healthy sum for them. "You are very generous; this is far too much for the supplies. Here, take the rest back, you may need it in the future."_

_Jakin shook his head. "We have plenty of money at our disposal. Keep the difference; consider it a thank you for the prompt and outstanding service you have shown to Lady Thalyessa."_

"_I…thank you." _

_Beka smiled at the generosity the toad showed. "That was very nice of you Jakin. Now I think it would be best that we be on our way before I spend all our funds in this village."_

_Jakin nodded and turned to leave with the girl when the woman spoke up. _

"_Please, you were so kind with your money, won't you take this extra kimono with you? It is made of the finest silks around, and the extra you gave me more then covers the price."_

_Jakin looked to the girl and seen her nod. He turned back to the woman and accepted the kimono for her. "Are you quite certain we have given you enough to pay for it?" he asked and seen the woman nod. "Very well, thank you. May your business be prosperous for you," he replied with a small bow to her and then turned and began to walk behind the girl out of the hut. "That woman may have been human, but she was nice, don't you think, Lady Thalyessa?"_

_Beka nodded in agreement. "She was. That kimono is actually worth twice as much as we gave her for everything. Something tells me she wanted rid of it. When we stop for camp later I will meditate on it, see if there is anything about the kimono that would cause her to just give it away like that." As they neared the edge of the village, she saw the staff waiting for her. She smiled and nodded to it as she walked by. It followed her to where Sesshoumaru was waiting, musing his tail fur this way and that. "Sorry if we took too long. Sending me to buy things isn't that good of an idea, I don't know when to stop, I'm afraid."_

_Sesshoumaru looked up with a pleased smile on his face. He took in the sight of her in the leather pants and revealing top she now wore and had to fight back the urge to grab her and strip her form to explore her. "It is okay, we have more then enough money for you to buy what ever you wish to with. Might I say, also, that the outfit looks amazing on you," he replied as he stood. He noted Jakin carried a package and two kimonos and smiled. "What is in the package?" he asked._

"_Painting supplies, sorry I couldn't resist. I love to draw and paint." Beka blushed a bit and then smiled as she seen the dog demon nod. She daintily cleared her throat and motioned to the staff. "Shall we start looking for that missing tomb of yours?" she asked. The staff whispered to her, telling her to go east from where they were and she looked to Sesshoumaru. "It is saying to head east."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then east it is. Perhaps when we stop to make camp for the night, you could paint the staff. I would truly like to see how good you are." He walked up to her and placed his arm back about her waist with a grin. "I know the perfect place to camp and we should get there at dusk. It has a heated spring near its clearing."_

"_That sounds absolutely heavenly." Beka was already becoming quite comfortable being so close to the dog demon. They had only known each other not but a hand full of hours so far and it some how felt as if she had always been around him and the irony of it did not miss her. She noted the staff seemed to be dancing its way across the ground beside her and she had to give a small laugh. She looked over to Jakin who was halfway jogging to keep up with them on his tiny short legs. It was amusing to see the small demon scurrying to keep up with them. _

_Beka and the two demons walked for what seemed to her to be close to three hours before Sesshoumaru declared that the clearing was just ahead of them. She sighed in relief and slowed her pace some, thankful she did not where shoes to give her blisters. They exited in to the clearing and her breath was taken from her. "This place is beautiful Sesshoumaru" she exclaimed in breathless awe. Her eyes darted this way and that, taking in all the wild flowers that were blooming about the clearing. She spotted several butterflies fluttering about a patch of red stargazer lilies and squealed in delight. "You were right, this is the perfect spot."_

_Sesshoumaru smiled brightly. "I am glad you enjoy it so much." He took in the expression of pure delight on her face and had to chuckle. He then tugged her slightly to him, bringing his left hand up to her chin. Softly he tilted her head slightly upward so he could look directly in her eyes. "A beautiful lady such as you should be surrounded by beautiful things as much as possible." After he said this, he leaned forward placing a small kiss on each of her cheeks. He desperately wanted to claim her lips, but he had given his word he would not ask such things of her, so he would let her guide him in his affections. It had been several years since he had taken a lover and his body was screaming to fulfill its neglected needs, but he was a demon so he could control his urges._

_Beka grinned and looked about. "Where is the spring?" she asked as her eyes landed on him once more._

_Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. "Just over there through the trees by the red lilies."_

_Beka let out a second squeal and went to make a dash for the spring. She then stopped and looked over to Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you join me? I am sure there will be plenty of space for us both, not to mention you would most likely like to take a nice hot soak as well." With that, she turned and bounced her way to the spring. Once at the edge of the waters she shrugged out of her clothes. Folding them, she placed them on a rock near the water, then took her hair down and unbraided it. As it fell loose around her shoulders and down her back in waving tendrils, she sighed and placed the ties on top of her clothes. Her hair was getting quite long again; it was already down to her knees. Entering the spring, she sighed, as it was nice and hot, but not to hot. She waded out a bit with her hair fanning out over the surface of the water and sat leaning against a smooth rock to soak. Hearing the rustle of the brush, she looked over to see Sesshoumaru exit. She smiled as she seen him pause and begin to undress himself. She flushed violently as he slipped out of his pants revealing that he wore no underclothes and that he was very much well endowed. Averting her eyes to the water, she desperately tried to calm the pounding of her heart. She would have to resolve this issue so they could get on with their search._

_Sesshoumaru smiled as he entered the hot water, his own hair fanning out on the surface as his tail floated lazily behind him. As he went over to the girl, he sighed at the luxurious feel of the water lapping against him. Sitting next to her, he too leaned against the rock. He sat in silence, allowing the water to soothe him as his tail slowly sank from its fur being soaked. He had not realized he had been so tense until his muscles began to lax. The water suddenly splashed over his chest and he turned his gaze to the girl who was shifting. He could smell the arousal on her again and had to bite his tongue to keep from saying or doing anything. He could also tell she was uncertain about him still yet. He would have patience with her though; she was still quite young after all. She then came to rest straddled his lap causing him to instantly grow hard. As she looked at him the feel of her just touching him enticed from his throat a shivering moan. "Thalyessa…please…if you are not certain you wish to bed with me then perhaps you should not tease me in such ways." He slipped his arms about her waist and hugged her to him gently for a moment, the feel of her body flush with his own causing a shudder to course through him. "I am truly honored by your offer, though." He nuzzled her neck slightly with his nose smelling her arousal as it grew stronger. He lifted his lips to her ear and whispered; "It has been quite a while since I had a lover, and I am certain you feel the response you are inducing in me, but I can wait until you are certain," he replied softly and placed a small kiss on her jaw line. "All I ask is to not be teased." Pulling back, he let his arms slip so he could rest his hands on her hips._

_Beka blushed with a small grin on her face. "You are not the only one with a sensitive sense of smell, Sesshoumaru. I have smelt your arousal since Jakin and I returned from buying that stuff for me." She paused and thought a second as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I am certain you can tell what affect you are having on me as well." She placed a small kiss on his shoulder then pulled back to look at him and added; "I cannot deny my attraction to you just as you cannot deny your attraction to me." _

"_I see," Sesshoumaru replied as he lifted his right hand to stroke tenderly at her neck and throat. He smiled as he felt the shiver run through her. "Your neck, particularly on the left side, is a highly sensitive place for you," he said in more of a statement then anything else. He seen her flush and nod slightly to him and had to smile softly at her. "I gave you my word that I would not ask for such favors as this, Thalyessa. If you wish to be with me, you will need to say so, otherwise I will do nothing." He thought for a second and then added; "I do want you, yes, that is apparent, but if you do not wish to be with me, then I have enough will power to refrain from taking you."_

_Beka looked into his eyes and seen such want, such fire, that it stole her breath from her. "I want to be with you, Sesshoumaru," she finally stated. She closed the distance between their lips, kissing him softly, yet at the same time, demandingly. As she felt him return the kiss, she lifted her right hand up to snag her fingers in his long white hair. What seemed like an eternity later she broke free of the kiss to look at him. "Promise me something, Sesshoumaru…"_

_Sesshoumaru tilted his head as he took in her features. "What is it?" he asked as he stroked and petted her hair, which he was noticing for the first time was incredibly thick and long._

"_Promise me that this will not be a one night stand? That as long as I am here in the Feudal era that we will be together."_

_Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. "I would be honored to be yours while you are here. I hope that in time I can convince you to stay with me permanently."_

_Beka sighed and rested her forehead on his shoulder again. Running her hands up over his arms and over to his chest she allowed herself the time to appreciate the feel of him. She nuzzled her nose against his neck and placed several more small kisses over it and his shoulder. Feeling the shiver run through him, she had to smile. "It would seem your neck is a sensitive spot for you as well," she remarked in a low tone. As he nodded, she closed her mouth over the vein in his neck and suckled it lightly. She was amazed at the sound that escaped him as she done this. It had sounded like a gasping whimper. Grinning she pulled back to peer at him through her lashes. "When we are alone like this, call me Beka? It is my given birth name, my private name."_

_Sesshoumaru tilted his head as he briefly pondered the request. He finally nodded and smiled caringly at her. "As you wish Beka, I could never refuse you anything." He then leaned in placing several small kisses over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose before he finally closed his lips over her's in a kiss. Softly he worked her lips with his own until they parted for him. He snaked his tongue into the delicious cavern and glided it over every inch and crevice of its surface, massaging it tenderly. A question then entered his hazed mind. He broke the kiss to look at the girl as he raised his hand up to caress her left cheek. "Beka…have you been with a man before?" he asked and seen a deep flush invade her features. He scanted his head to the side contemplating what the answer would be by her reaction to the question._

_Beka smiled regretfully at him and she looked out over the water at the ripples on its surface. "Yes, one, it…it was not a good experience…" she answered as she moved and sat next to him, her eyes fixed on something in the distance._

_Sesshoumaru knitted his eyebrows together as he took in the change in the girl. He pondered her answer for a moment and then moved a bit closer to her. Placing his arms about her, he softly and protectively held her to him. "I see…" he began as he petted her rather beautiful locks of hair. "This man, did he force you to be with him?" he asked, the sympathy ringing through his voice._

_Beka shook her head slightly. "It started by him asking for a kiss, so I obliged him," she said in a low meager tone as she returned to gazing at something in the distance. "I had been interested in him for a while prior to it happening, so when he didn't stop at a mere kiss, I allowed him to continue with out a word. He had only taken me thinking he could drain some of my power for his own use through the contact. Just thankfully I had protection spells on myself that kept him from stealing any." She sighed and ran her hand over his shoulders as she returned her gaze to him. "It was two years ago."_

_Sesshoumaru just pulled her to him and petted her hair. "It still seems like the betrayal just happened for you, doesn't it?" he asked and seen her nod. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Placing a soft kiss atop her head, he snuggled her to him._

_Beka smiled softly at him. "Though we only met earlier today, I somehow feel as though I have known you my entire life. I have never trusted my body with anyone else since then, not until today. I trust you, Sesshoumaru, with all I have to offer." _

"_I am truly honored to have your trust, Beka. It is the same for me as well, the feeling of knowing you for quite a while. I swear on my honor and my life I will never do anything to refute your trust in me or to dishonor you."_

_Beka sighed and turned to face the dog demon. Slowly she leaned forward placing another kiss upon his lips. She allowed her self to let go, to enjoy the feel of his lips against her own. She let herself drown in the emotions he elected in her. As she continued to kiss him, she came to straddle him again. Her desire swelled in her, causing her mind to fuzz over until there was no rational thought left. She felt nothing but pure need for him and she allowed it to seep out in to her touch and kiss. Finally, they parted lips and looked into each other's eyes. She let out a rather annoyed groan as she heard the brush rustling at the shoreline. "Jakin, I swear I am going to beat you bloody…," she growled as she turned to see the toad standing at the edge of the water. _

_Sesshoumaru growled himself at the intrusion of his servant. "I told you to prepare camp and to find food," he retorted hotly. He glared at the toad demon, wanting to kill him himself now; the only thing keeping him from doing so was the fact that the toad was the only one who knew the spell to open the tomb._

"_Forgive my interruption, my Lord, my Lady. I will be on my way I just need to know what Lady Thalyessa would like to eat," Jakin stammered in fear. He had not meant to provoke either of their anger, but here he had went and enraged both of them. He flushed at the sight of his master and his female being so intimate and wished now he had waited for their return to bother them with asking._

"_I will eat anything but meat and fish. Now leave us," she riposted stalwartly to the toad. _

_Jakin jumped at the malice he heard in the girl's voice. He did not even hesitate long enough to reply, merely ran away to not be maimed. 'She is more frightful then Lord Sesshoumaru ever was to me,' he thought as he scurried back to the camp to gather the foods the girl liked._

_Sesshoumaru sighed and turned his attention back to his companion. "He means well, but he has an uncanny way of interrupting at the wrong times, I am sorry."_

_Beka waved away the subject and pulled him closer to her. "He will learn soon enough. Now let us forget about him for now," she replied as she began nuzzling his neck again. She nipped lightly at the pulse of his throat and heard him gasp. Beneath her, she felt him buck into her at the sensation she had caused him. Not capable of stifling it, she let out a low tinkering giggle. "You enjoy that?" she asked knowing the answer already._

"_Very much," he answered as he pulled her against him. He lightly pressed his hardness against her, shivering at the delectable feel of her body against his own. "Do you still wish to be with me, Beka?" he asked as he petted her hair more, hoping the answer was yes._

_Beka smiled and nodded to him. Pressing herself against him further, she nipped at the pulse in his throat once more. She licked the spot she had bitten and then brought her lips to his ear. "More than anything," she whispered softly. Returning her attention back to his neck she lapped and kissed it here and there, occasionally giving it light bites. She could feel him press himself further into her attentions with each second that passed. She could feel the shudders of delight course through him and could feel the quickening of his heartbeat and breathing._

_Sesshoumaru was beside himself with pleasure. He was truly intoxicated by the girl and her advances. Even though she had not truly been with anyone before she seemed to know exactly how to manipulate him and his desires for her. "It will hurt the first time I enter you, Beka. Probably more so then either of us could imagine." Again, he shuddered as she lapped and nipped at his neck and throat. He let out a soft moan as he pulled her in to him more. "By the Gods, Beka," he gasped as she pressed herself against his hardness._

"_I don't care; pain is fleeting at best…" Beka replied as she nuzzled his neck. She then brought her lips to his and kissed him once more, the demand in her actions as deafening as a banshee's wails. She ran her hands up his chest only to scratch her nails back down to his hips. As she done this, he let out a sizeable gasp and bucked harshly into her. The force of the thrust had caused him to enter her and she too gasped. She arched her back as she felt herself give way to him, breathless from both pleasure and pain. "Sesshoumaru...," she cried out softly as her body sung with overcharged energy from the utter need she felt for him. _

_Sesshoumaru groaned and buried his face in her neck and hair. He held her tightly to him as he stroked her back tenderly. He could smell the undeniable scent of heat mingled in with her arousal now. His dazed mind slowly registered this as he began to kiss her shoulder. Slowly he brought his hands to her hips, resting them there for a few moments as she adjusted to his invasion. Once he was satisfied that she was relaxed enough he began to guide her movements. He rocked her hips against him slowly, coaching her. He soon felt her begin to move on her own and had to bite his lower lip against the need to go faster with her. _

_Beka caught his lips with her own as she moved herself on him. As she kissed him, she wrapped her arms about him. Lightly she scratched his back as she worked him with her body and mouth and was pleased when he shuddered violently against her. Unable to suppress it, she let out a long low moan and arched into him. Then suddenly he was standing, carrying her to the shoreline as he was still in her. All she could do was to curl into him and place small kisses on his neck. They were at the edge of the water now, and he sunk down with her. Slowly she felt him begin to move himself between her legs, taking her gently. Again, she arched into him, this time wrapping her legs about his hips as she grazed his sides and hips with her nails._

_Sesshoumaru let out a low growl as passion seized him thoroughly. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent deeply. Slowly he began to piston himself in and out of her as he brought his left hand back to rest on her hip. He could feel her arch into him further as the seconds ticked by. He could smell her release closing in on her quickly, causing him to let out a moaning growl. Bringing his lips to her's, he claimed her mouth, devouring it as completely as possible. As she broke the kiss to gasp and cry out, he lost all ability to do anything but give her pleasure. Ever so slightly, he sped his movements, causing her to cry out his name. He was elated by the sound of her voice as she did this. He slowly quickened his thrusts until she was gasping and crying out more loudly than any female he had taken before. This was quite ironic seeing how she was the first one he had been with that he truly cared about giving pleasure to instead of merely taking pleasure for himself with no heed to the needs of his partner._

_Beka was in pure bliss as he took her, each of his movements only adding to the pleasure. This was the way she had always pictured it should be. She felt as though there were butterflies in her stomach fluttering about as she came closer and closer to falling in to an abyss filled with nothing but pleasure. She never wanted him to stop making her feel as she did in that moment. She looked up at him before she realized it she asked; "Please, never stop, I want this forever," in quite a pleading and breathless voice._

_Sesshoumaru moaned loudly and rested his head on her shoulder as he thrusted in to her. "I promise…" he gasped out as for the first time in his life tears formed in his eyes. "I promise…" He then felt her body tensing around him and was totally lost in the moment. Her release was upon her. He slowed his thrusts slightly, teasing it out of her. It worked too. She soon arched her back acutely as she cried out intensely. He felt the flood of hot liquid over his hardness that was her release and pressed into her completely as he growled, his own release flooding into her. For a long moment, they laid entwined there as they both gasped to catch their breaths and recover from their releases. _

_Beka hugged him to her, kissed his shoulder, and had to give a small breathless giggle as he draped his tail over them. She then let out a soft murmuring noise that caused him to chuckle in turn. "What?" she asked with amusement in her voice._

"_Nothing, it's just that you sounded as if you were just purring," Sesshoumaru replied and placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose with a smile._

_Beka giggled again and shook her head slightly. "I probably was." She thought for a moment and then added; "I can also meow and growl just like a cat."_

_Sesshoumaru chuckled again. "I see," he said and then chuckled again. "The dog demon and the feline," he commented and gave another laugh._

_Beka snickered and shook her head. "Well it is said that all the females in my family are cattish, though I'm not sure if they meant our attitudes and such or meant it another way." She giggled at what she said and heard him chuckling as well. She then thought of something. "Sesshoumaru, the Thalyessa you knew, what kind of demon was she?"_

"_Hmm, she was…I am not sure. All I know is she was a sorceress. Why do you ask?"_

"_Mmm, just curious is all." Beka then stretched under him wincing slightly as a cramp seized her side. Instantly she felt him retreat from her. She sat up and stretched her side, trying to work the cramp out. "Damn muscle cramp…" she hissed. She then felt him begin to massage her side and had to make a small pleasure noise as the cramp began to disperse. "Thank you," she said as she leaned over, kissing his cheek sweetly._

"_You're quite welcome." Sesshoumaru sighed and placed a small chased kiss on her forehead. He could smell the smoke from the campfire, as well as roasting vegetables. "Perhaps we should dress and go back to camp. Jakin seems to have you some food prepared." He got up, went to his clothes, and began to dress. He picked up his sword and armor and carried them over to where she was. He would put the chest piece on again later._

_Beka stood and went to her own clothes getting dressing herself. She felt Sesshoumaru wrap his arms around her, hugging her to him from behind. She smiled and let out a small giggle as she felt him kiss her shoulder. "Keep doing that and I won't be able to get dressed."_

"_Mmm, perhaps," Sesshoumaru began as he turned her to face him. His eyes swept over her form slowly, taking in the sight of her. He smiled admiringly and plucked her top up. He then helped her into it, tying the string about her neck for her. "There, all done. It is a shame to cover such a beautiful form up, but I suppose it must be done." Hooking an arm about her waist and picking up his armor and sword with his free hand, he guided her back to the camp sight. Once they were there, he released her and walked over to Jakin. He stooped down and glared at him. He took hold of the toad by the throat and sneered. "I must insist that in the future, you do not interrupt me or Thalyessa while we bathe, is that clear?" he asked in a heated tone. He really did not care right now, but he needed to make it known that it was unacceptable._

"_Ye…yes Lord Sesshoumaru, I am truly sorry. It will never happen again, I swear!" Jakin fearfully gushed. _

_Sesshoumaru felt Beka touch his shoulder. He let the toad go and stood, turning to look at her. He seen her shake her head with a smirk on her lips and had to tilt his head in questioning. "Is something wrong Thalyessa?" he asked._

"_Not at all," Beka answered as she shook her head. She glanced down to Jakin and grinned mischievously. "I was wondering could I have a word alone with Jakin?" she asked with a playful tone in her voice._

_Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow as he considered the girl's stature and tone of voice for a moment. "Do with him as you please, just so long as you do not kill him." He went over to the fire, leaving the toad in the girl's hands for the time being to dry his tail fur._

"_Come Jakin, walk with me." Beka began to walk into the trees and smiled as she heard the rustling sound of the runty demon following her. She came on a huge old tree and smiled. This was a perfect spot for what she wanted to do. Suddenly she turned on the toad, grabbing him up and holding him to the sizeable tree. She said a quick chant and vines began to grow up the trunk, binding him to it. She released him as the vines bound him to the trunk and smirked. "It is not a safe or smart thing to intrude on someone in private moments," she began as she paced back and forth in front of her prisoner. She looked at him, noting the fear in his eyes. "I wonder if you know how powerful I truly am. Apparently you don't or you would not tempt my anger." She reproached him and growled lowly. Holding her hand up to his face, she allowed her nails to grow out into talons. She then placed her index nail on his throat. "I could very easily kill you," she remarked. "I have promised Sesshoumaru though that I will not do so, however, that does not mean I cannot cause you harm or pain if I want to."_

_Jakin shuddered as he looked into pitch-black eyes. "I am greatly sorry my Lady, I swear I am," he coward. He knew in that moment that she would be the one who killed him. He just knew the last thing he would ever see would be her abyssal eyes. "Please my malevolent one, forgive me!" he cried out as he felt the nail press into the flesh of his throat._

"_Why should I? You have pissed me off several times since we met today. Give me one reason why I should forgive you. Give me one reason why I should not cause you a great deal of pain right now."_

_Jakin hung his head in defeat. "I know none, my Lady."_

_Sesshoumaru sauntered to where the girl had taken Jakin and watched with amusement as she toyed with him. He leaned back against a tree and smiled as he continued to watch the pair. He would have never guessed the girl had such a dark side to her. She was truly enjoying taunting him and causing him fear and pain. He was growing hard again as he watched her torture the poor toad. 'She is truly amazing, truly perfect,' he thought to himself. He could smell Jakin's blood from where her nail had obviously cut his throat. _

_Beka glowered at her toy. "Ishtah verdintah mithshin," she spoke in an ancient tongue long forgotten even to the Feudal era. She seen the toad's eyes go huge and sighed happily, as she heard him scream. "You make me music Jakin." She then made a waving motion with her hand and the toad screamed even louder in agony. "Come now Jakin, I have yet to truly even warm up. Do not wimp out on me yet," she derided. She seen his eyes roll back in his head from pain and released him for a moment. "You called me malevolent; do you know how correct in your choice of words you were? No? Well then, allow me to tell you." She moved and brought her lips to his left ear. "I have killed before, Jakin. I feel no remorse for the loss of lives. It amuses me to see others in pain. I get off on it. I have fed off the blood of high priestesses and priests and I quite liked it." She placed the index nail of her right hand on the socket of his right shoulder and pressed it deep into the flesh there. "I am the monster that mothers warn their children of in my time period. You wish to provoke me, then go ahead, I may have given my word that I would not kill you, but I will still make damned sure you wish you were," she growled hatefully at him. _

_Sesshoumaru was about to come in his pants as he watched her at work. He could very clearly see that every word she spoke was the truth as well. He idly reached down and ran his left hand over his throbbing hardness. He had never gotten so bothered by a torturing session, not even when he was this one doing it. Perhaps it was the one doing the torturing. What a grand and perfect job of it she was doing. He had never smelled such fear in his life. He let out a small groan and pushed away from the tree. He closed the distance between her and himself quickly, coming up behind her to press himself into her. _

_Beka looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru and grinned. "He is fun to play with, thank you."_

_Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. "You are quite welcome dear one. Please continue, do not stop on my behalf. I am actually quite enjoying the show." He nuzzled his nose into her hair that was framing her neck and let out a soft moan._

_Beka looked back at Jakin and smirked. She made a small gesture and the pain of the spell she had casted picked back up. Jakin was screaming out in pure agony once more and she had to laugh evilly at him. "He makes rather good music." She felt Sesshoumaru press against her more and chewed her lower lip against the urge to turn and strip him, to have her way with him once more. She said something in the old language again and Jakin began to vomit from pain. She looked at the rancid smelling liquid and wrinkled her nose. "You better be damned glad that did not go on me," she remarked. She then placed her fingernail on his left temple and started to press against it. _

_Jakin began to convulse in pain. It felt as though she was devouring his mind through her nail at his temple on top of the sensation of his blood being made of molten lava. _

_Sesshoumaru raised his face to see what had happened and chuckled. "There is a first for me. I have never seen anyone vomit from pain before." He placed a kiss on her cheek and turned his attention to what she was doing to his servant now. "What are you doing to him now?" he asked curiously._

"_Reading his mind, though he probably feels like its exploding right now," Beka replied._

"_I see. What are you searching for?" Sesshoumaru asked._

"_I'm looking for the spell that opens the tomb. This idiot is going to wind up getting himself killed by not thinking before he acts, so it is best someone else knows it besides him."_

"_I bet he would have told you with out you doing this if you had asked."_

"_Where the hell is the fun in that?"_

"_Good point."_

_Beka found what she wanted and raised an eyebrow. "I see, so you are a liar on top of a sniveling idiot. There is no spell to open it, once it is found it will open on its own."_

"_There is no spell?" Sesshoumaru looked at Jakin and shook his head. "I trusted you to tell me the truth Jakin. You have truly outworn your usefulness now." He placed another kiss on the girl's cheek and sighed. "You can kill him now if you wish, he is no longer needed."_

_Jakin's eyes went huge. He choked, trying to form words to plead for his life. He knew it was going to be her eyes that he last saw, that it was by her hand he would meet his fate. A tear streamed out of his left eye as he closed them both to await the final assault that would send him to the underworld._

_Beka thought for a moment. She then turned away from her prisoner to face Sesshoumaru. "Yes he lied about that part, but there is a simple spell to remove the tomb from its hiding place that he knows. Well I know it now too, but still, he was in a way telling the truth about a spell being needed to get to the tomb." She thought for a moment longer and then looked back up at him. "If I kill him, will you bring him back with Tenseiga?" she asked in a somewhat childish voice._

_Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. He was surprised she knew of the sword; he had not told her of it. He looked down at the sword in his waist sash, back up at the half-dead toad, and then back to the girl. She had a look to her face that suggested that she hoped he would. 'Perhaps so she can continue to torture him to death over and over again,' he thought. This thought made a smile play on his lips. "If you wish me to, then yes, I will."_

_Beka squealed in delight and jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms. She smothered his face in kisses as in between she spewed thank-you's. She then called out the name 'Yulina'. Seconds later, her dagger was flying into her hand. She grinned, placed the dagger to the toad's throat, and pressed against it lightly. She watched as blood pooled up and began to trickle down his chest. She made a clicking noise with her tongue and then placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good bye Jakin." She then slid the blade of the dagger across his throat, slicing easily through the veins and tendons. She listened as the blood gurgled in his throat. "Oops, cut the vocal cords. His voice will be hoarse for a while after you bring him back." With that, she turned and skipped away back to the camp._

_Sesshoumaru laughed and shook his head. "She is going to be a handful." He removed Tenseiga from its sheath and sliced through the toad with it. He watched him as he gasped and coughed as his wounds healed. He cut through the vines with his claws and smirked when the toad fell to the ground. "You can thank Thalyessa for me returning your life to you. She was the one who asked for it," he said, replacing Tenseiga in its sheath as he turned and walked back to camp. Once back, he removed the sword from his side laying it beside him as he sat down next to the girl and watched as she braided her hair. He heard the rustling of Jakin returning and looked over at him. "You were just killed and brought back; I suggest you take the chance to get some rest." He seen the toad nod and set about making himself a nest to sleep in then turned his attention back to the girl. "You should try and eat some of the food he prepared for you, humans need their nourishment." He nuzzled her shoulder with his nose and kissed it. _

_Beka looked at the bowl of roasted vegetables and fresh berries next to the fire to be kept warm. As she finished tying the end of her hair off she reached over and plucked up one of the vegetables. She idly bit into it and raised her left eyebrow. After she chewed and swallowed the bite, she looked over to Jakin who was laying down now. "It's good, Jakin, thank you," she called over to him. She seen him jump and turn over to look at her with a weak smile and a nod before turning back over. She took another bite before returning the piece of food back to the bowl. She then began to replace her hair up in the form of a flower as she always wore it and absently finished off the bite of food in her mouth. "Do you not eat normal food like humans?" she asked Sesshoumaru as she turned and placed a kiss on his cheek._

"_No," he simply replied as he kissed her shoulder again. "Why do you where your hair as you do?" he asked as he took in the formation she had placed it in, which was the same one she had had it in when she had arrived earlier._

_Beka shrugged and smiled. "I think it's pretty like this."_

"_It is, quite pretty. It is a flower is it not?"_

_Beka nodded. "It's suppose to look like a stargazer, I'm not to sure if I got it right this time with out a mirror though."_

_Sesshoumaru turned her head a bit, looked at it, and smiled. "It is done perfectly; it looks just like one, that is, if they came in black."_

_Beka chuckled and spotted the art supplies and the staff nearby. She crawled over, retrieved the bundle, and returned to the fire. She opened the package and took out the paints, lining them up to suite her, then the brushes. She then removed one of the larger canvases and laid it out in front of her as well. Lying on her stomach, she got comfortable and picked up one of the smaller sized brushes. She dipped it in the black paint and began to make an outline._

"_Are you painting the staff?" Sesshoumaru asked as he watched idly._

_Beka shook her head. "No, I'm painting you."_

_Sesshoumaru smiled and sat still for her. He watched her intently as she drew the outline of him and then went to work placing the main details in the frame. He was surprised at how quickly she was working on it, and even more so at the fact that she was completely accurate so far. Soon she was working on filling in the colors and smaller details. In all, he would say that about an hour passed as she worked on the painting of him before she declared she was done. He moved over to her and looked at the painting. He gasped at how exactly like him it looked. It was as if he were looking in a mirror. "You are very talented; it is a perfect depiction of me." He watched her as she wrote something in the lower left corner and tilted his head. That most definitely was not Japanese. "What does that say?" he asked._

_Beka giggled and pointed at it with the end of the brush. "That is my signature. 'By: Beka 'Thalyessa' Milonus'." She seen him knit his brows together somewhat and smiled. "In my time people have surnames, last names. Milonus is mine. It's to identify which family you are from," she explained to him and seen the understanding play through his eyes. _

_Sesshoumaru was astounded even further by the girl now. Not only was she quite powerful, she was quite good at torturing, she could kill with out regret, and was quite the artist. He then recognized why her surname had confused him. "Beka, your surname is the same name Thalyessa gave to her daughter. If a surname is to recognize your family lineage, that means it is highly likely that you are a descendant of her, doesn't it?" he asked._

_Beka thought for a moment and then nodded. "I suppose so. That would very well explain the legend of the family." She thought for another moment and then added; "As far back as anyone can trace the family lineage, Milonus has always been the surname." She knitted her brows together as she thought on that further. She then shook her head with a sigh. "I will forget about it for now, before I give my self a splitting headache." She sat looking down at the painting with a smile playing on her face for a long time before something in the fire caught her attention. She looked up at the flames as they flicked this way and that, dancing with the energies around it as well as the wind. She saw someone walking in the flames. Slowly they got closer until she seen exactly who it was. She let out a growl and darted her eyes to the trees. "Damnit!" she exclaimed as she stood and went to her majick tools. She stooped, picked up her dagger she had dropped as she returned to the campsite, and looked about the trees for a moment. _

_Sesshoumaru watched her curiously. "What did you see in the fire?" he asked, wondering what had sent her on edge. He stood and walked over to her, crouching next to her. _

"_We have visitors," she replied simply as she stood and sprinted into the trees. She heard Sesshoumaru following her with ease through the darkness of the forested area. As she came to a second clearing just beyond the tree she had tortured and killed Jakin at she stopped. She looked at the trees on either side of her, and then began to climb up in the one on the right. A second later Sesshoumaru had jumped up and crouched on the limb next to her. She pointed as the intruders exited into the clearing on the other side. She let out a low growl as she seen Inuyasha and Kagome walking towards them. Looking over to her companion, she whispered to him. "I want her."_

_Sesshoumaru took in the sight of the girl who had now turned into a bloodthirsty hunter. He seen the hate in her eyes and felt the rage flare inside of her. Nodding to her, he gave his approval. "I get Inuyasha," he stated and seen her nod in agreement. _

_As the other two neared them, Beka jumped down out of the tree, landing as perfectly as a demon into a crouching position. She heard the soft impact of Sesshoumaru landing flawlessly next to her as well as the startled cries of the girl in front of them. She sneered at the idiot who had freed the half-breed, her mouth already watering for a taste of her blood. She then slowly stood and began to approach her victim. As she was up on her, she reached out and caressed her cheek for her, then snagged her hair in her fingers. Pressing her body against the other girl's she claimed her lips with her own. She then pulled the dagger back slightly and plunged it deep in to the girls gut. "You should have never released that half-breed mutt, you stupid little bitch."_

_Sesshoumaru watched with pure glee at the sight of Beka with Kagome. He glanced at Inuyasha who was so shocked he was just standing there gaping. "She is amazing is she not little brother? She is from the 22nd century. By the way, you may want to check on your woman, brother. Thalyessa did just shove a dagger into her stomach to the hilt in case you missed it." He watched with a smirk as Inuyasha finally moved. "Do not touch Thalyessa, Inuyasha, or you too will die this night," he remarked as he seen his brother go to strike her away from the other girl. _

_Inuyasha growled at the wretch and she smiled at him sweetly making him want to kill her even more. She then moved so he could go to Kagome's aid. He looked down at her stomach and gasped. Blood was already soaking the bottom part of her shirt and dripping down her skirt and legs. "Why," he asked in a low whisper, catching his friend as her legs gave way on her. He lowered her to the ground and touched her cheek, which was already going cold. Tears formed in his eyes and fell down splashing Kagome's cheek._

"_Inu…yasha…" Kagome said weakly as she reached up to touch his cheek in turn. _

_Beka smiled brightly as she returned to Sesshoumaru's side snuggling into him. She then licked the blood off the dagger's blade, purring at the sweet taste of it. She nuzzled his neck with her nose and then returned her attention to the other two. "She is just about dead, Inuyasha, so if you wish to say goodbye, or anything else, now would be the time to do so," she remarked as she watched the girl's aura flickering on the verge of death. "It's too bad though, I thought she would at least try to put up a fight…"_

_Sesshoumaru laughed and kissed Beka on the cheek. "You have a truly artful touch to what you do, Thalyessa." He kept his eyes on his brother, he knew him, and he would strike anytime now. _

_Inuyasha closed his eyes tight as more tears fell from his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Kagome on the forehead softly. "Hang in there, Kagome, just a little longer. I will get you to a healer, I promise." He then turned to glare at his brother and the female who had done this to his friend. "Why! Why Kagome!" he demanded hotly as he glared the female down. _

"_As I told her, it was her own fault. She let you go, freed you. She should have left well enough alone. She asked for this when she took that arrow out of you, you filthy idiotic half-breed!" Beka said as she began to walk up to him. Once she was beside him, she stooped down and touched the side of his face. She laughed heartily as he jerked away. She looked down at the form on the ground. "It appears she has died, sorry, Inuyasha." She then reached over, grabbing him by the chin. Though he tried to shake free of her grasp she held tightly to him. "Do not worry so much, dear Inuyasha, you will join her soon enough," she remarked and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips, forcing him to accept her kiss as she snaked her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him deeply for a moment and then pulled away. "Bored now…" she said and stood walking away from the half-demon._

_Sesshoumaru watched with a smirk on his face. "What do you think Thalyessa, should I go a head and kill him now, or allow him to suffer first. You are an expert at torturing, what would you do?" he asked as he grabbed her by the waist and tugged her to him. _

_Beka thought for a moment and then smiled. "I would use Tenseiga to bring her back, as our guest and send Inuyasha back to being sealed to a tree to rot away alive. Then again, we could always let him go, but keep her body, sending pieces of it to him every so often."_

_Sesshoumaru laughed and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back, he looked over to his brother. "She truly is magnificent isn't she, dear brother?"_

_Inuyasha snarled and charged. "I will kill you both for this!"_

_Beka raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She raised her left hand and smirked as Inuyasha stopped in mid air, frozen in mid attack. "I do not think so half-breed." She then looked more closely at his eyes. "Ah I see, how perfect! 'What you seek is always seen, yet remains hidden to even its protector. The truth lies behind the golden eyes, where the sadness deep within will drown even the most powerful of wills'." She looked over her shoulder to Sesshoumaru and smiled. "The tomb is in one of his eyes," she replied as she looked back at Inuyasha. She tilted her head and studied his eyes a moment. She felt Sesshoumaru come up beside her and place his arm about her waist. _

"_Which eye is it in, Thalyessa?" Sesshoumaru asked softly as he raised his free hand to pet her cheek._

"_I thought you hated humans, Sesshoumaru. What the hell are you doing joining up with them and apparently taking this one as a lover?" Inuyasha seethed._

"_She is no mere human, she is the most powerful sorceress of all times," he said as he continued to pet her._

"_Humph, yeah right" Inuyasha retorted coldly._

_Beka reached out and smacked the half-demon soundly across the cheek. "Shut up half-breed." She then turned to Sesshoumaru and grinned. "It is in his left eye." She returned her attention back to the younger brother and smirked. "This is going to hurt, and I hope it is a lot," she said as she closed her eyes and took a step back into Sesshoumaru's arms. She said a spell in a hushed voice then opened her eyes. "Dear pool of sadness, open your secret to us. Let your water's recede, show us your treasure, show us the black pearl you hide," she said in a demanding and authoritive voice. She had to squeal happily, Inuyasha hissed in pain and screamed. She could only imagine how it felt to him, probably as if his eye was being ruptured from the inside out on him. _

_Sesshoumaru watched intently as he seen a small black pearl slowly begin to emerge from his brother's eye. "Amazing, Thalyessa, you have done something in less then a day that Jakin had been unable to do in three years." He heard her make a happy noise and smiled brightly. The pearl finally came completely out of Inuyasha's eye and he watched as she took it and turned in the opposite direction then what they were. He scanted his head as she threw the pearl on the ground a few paces in front of them. _

_Beka watched as the wind swirled angrily and the area around them began to change. She smiled and took in the sight of the tomb of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father. It looked to her like a huge bone yard. She then realized what exactly it was that she was looking at. "Wow…daddy was huge…" she remarked in awe. She then turned to Inuyasha and rolled her eyes, releasing him. She had to laugh as he hit face first in the dirt. "Sesshoumaru," she began as she turned her attention to him. "If your dad was so big and everything, how exactly was it he was capable of being with a human woman to create him?" she asked pointing to Inuyasha who was righting himself after spitting out a healthy amount of dirt from his mouth._

_Sesshoumaru chuckled in amusement at the question. "He could change size and form. This is his pure demon form; he could also change to look humanlike as I do." He placed a kiss on her forehead and nuzzled her nose with his own. "I have to admit, before I met you, I did not see what my father saw in humans, but now I do."_

_Beka giggled and nodded. "Do you have a form like this?" she asked with curiosity exuding from her voice. She seen him nod and smiled brightly. "What you seek in this tomb lies in his stomach. You have to go in over there, through his mouth," she said as she pointed to the rather gigantic head staring at them._

_Inuyasha stood and glared at them both. "How dare you desecrate father's tomb like this!" he raged. _

_Beka sighed and waved her hand, smiling happily as Inuyasha tried to speak but had no voice to do so with, saying; "That is much better."_

_Sesshoumaru chuckled and shook his head. "You stay here, Thalyessa, I will return shortly with the prize." He saw her shake her head and sit down on what appeared to him to be one of his father's claws. 'That's suiting, I suppose,' he thought, not caring in the least. He then felt her tug on his hand and knitted his brows together as he seen her shake her head no. "What do you mean no, what is it?" he asked as he knelt in front of her and petted her cheek. _

"_You really shouldn't go in there. Miasma and poisonous gas live in there. It will make you sick." _

_Sesshoumaru took in the worry for him that darkened her eyes and sighed. "Then how are we supposed to attain it, love?" he asked softly._

"_I could call the prize to us for you. If it has any power it will answer me and come to me."_

"_Love" Kagome's voice interrupted Sesshoumaru and the other girl's conversation. "The likes of the two of you will never know the meaning of the word," she finished as she weakly stood and strung an arrow on a bow. She pointed it at them with shaking hands. _

_Beka glowered. "You are supposed to be dead! Why are you not dead?" she demanded hotly._

_Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and tears began to run down his cheeks again. Kagome was okay. How, he did not know or care, the important thing was she was alive._

"_You will have to try a lot harder then that to get rid of me you black hearted witch!" Kagome raved. _

_Beka raised an eyebrow and smiled happily. "Ah, good, I do love a challenge!" She stood and walked over to the girl; she shoved the bow and arrow aside and backhanded her across the face. She cooed in delight as the girl fell to the ground. "You want to cause me harm; that is good. Hate and vengeance are the purest of all emotions." She brought back her foot and slammed it harshly into the girl's stomach where she had stabbed her, sending her over onto her back. She then came to straddle the girl, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Try all you wish, Kagome, to cause me pain or harm. You are not equipped with what it would take to cause me either. You are only a mortal human after all," she commented. _

_Kagome did not know what to say or to think at the turn of events unfolding now. She tried to writhe herself free from the girl's grasp, wincing in pain. Her ribs had been damaged from the impact of the girl's foot and the stab wound felt as if it were on fire. "Let go of me," she demanded. Her answer was a strike across the face and a hand choking her._

_Sesshoumaru saw Inuyasha move to go to the girl's aid and stepped in front of him. "I told you, you will not touch her. Not even to pull her off Kagome." He struck out, sending his half-breed brother flying a good ways away. He turned to watch as Beka choked the life right out of the other girl. With a pleased smile on his lips, he called over to her. "Thalyessa, love, call out our prize from its resting place," he asked. He saw her punch the girl, knocking her out, before she stood and came over to his side._

_Beka smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms about Sesshoumaru's waist. She looked down and ran a finger over Tenseiga, purring somewhat at the power she felt inside the sword. She the turned her gaze to the skull of his father and sighed. "Open your mouth, great one! Your son is here to claim his birthright!" she called out. She giggled as the enormous mouth opened wide. "Come, Tetsusiga, out of your slumber, and come to me!" she then said. A minute afterward, she saw the sword flying to her and beamed happily. As it came to rest in her hand, she stroked it with her other. She then turned the hilt to Sesshoumaru in offering. "Here you go," she said simply._

_Inuyasha watched his brother attempt to take the sword. He had to smirk when Sesshoumaru was flung back away from the weapon. "It doesn't belong to him, you idiot. It won't allow him to take it." He stood and walked over to the girl, raising his clawed hand. "That sword belongs to me, now hand it over," he demanded hotly. _

_Beka blinked at the request a few times then looked at his hand. "You think your claws scare me, Inuyasha? Well they do not. I have claws of my own." She tucked the sword into one of the belt loops of her pants and held out her hands as her own nails grew out. She did not even wait for him to make the first move. "Fire Petals!" she called out as she slashed at him. She sneered at him as flower petals formed around him and then flew into him, exploding into fireballs in the process. When they made contact with him, they went off like several bombs. "You see, half-breed, my claws are far more dangerous. Your Iron Reaver and Iron Reaver Soul Stealer moves are but mere child's play to me." She looked over to Sesshoumaru who had righted himself and had a scowl on his face. _

"_The half-breed was right, the sword will not allow me to take it," Sesshoumaru remarked. "You can keep it if you wish, but it is of no use to me. Let us go." He seen Beka nod and strike Inuyasha again and then skip over to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began to walk off with her. He could hear his younger brother and his woman, who had finally come to, speaking about what had happened. The girl was telling him to let them go, that there would be other chances. "The girl is wise, little brother, you should listen to her and let Thalyessa and I be before you both truly are killed." With this, he picked Beka up in his arms and sped away. Once back at camp he put her down and went to wake Jakin. "We must leave, Jakin, now. Hurry and prepare." He seen the toad nod and went to the girl. "Gather your things. I know my brother; he will follow us no matter what his female says."_

_Beka smiled with a nod and gathered her things. She carefully rolled the painting she had done of Sesshoumaru and placed it in the cloth with the other art supplies. She looked over to see Sesshoumaru had called a huge winged dragon type beast to aid them and smiled. Taking the two kimonos, her shroud, painting supplies and her majick tools she went over to the beast. "He is your pet," she said in a statement. She seen him nod and smiled. "He's beautiful. But I have never flown before."_

"_I see. Then I am glad it will be with me that you have your first experience of being in the air. Now come," Sesshoumaru said as he picked her up and placed her atop the great beast. He watched as Jakin too mounted and then put on his chest armor and jumped on himself. Seeing she did not get the staff, he placed his hand on her shoulder. As she looked at him, he nodded to the staff. "You forgot something, call it to you so we may leave." He watched as she held her hand out and the staff flew into it. With a chuckle, he urged the beast to take flight. _

"_W…where…are we…headed…my L…lord?" Jakin asked, his throat still aching horrendously._

"_Home for now," Sesshoumaru answered as they set off to the far eastern lands where his family's castle dwelled._

_Beka heard the pain and seen the effort it took the toad to speak and smirked. "I must have sliced clear through your vocal cords for you to have this much trouble talking. Let that be a lesson never to piss me off again, toad."_

_Jakin nodded to the girl. "I…swear…ne…never to a…gain."_


End file.
